onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vinsmoke Reiju
Devil Fruit User Should we refer to her poison sucking as the being the "powers of some unkown devil fruit" like we usually do, or could we consider this something different?Mhj0808 (talk) 14:56, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Given that they stated they were technologically advanced, I think we leave it at something different. 15:05, May 19, 2016 (UTC) I completely disagree. Shoes that allow you to float and being able to magically suck away an illness are two very different things, there's no way the latter is technology. She's clearly got a butterfly Devil Fruit, probably that of a Monarch Butterfly, a butterfly that feeds on poison (and is attracted by it) 17:18, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Maybe. Doesn't change the fact it's not going on the article. 21:11, May 21, 2016 (UTC) So, the question is... what type of DF she has, since her DF is still unknown? Is her DF a Paramecia, or something new? 06:46, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Name I read Chapter 826 in Mangapark and her name was Vinsmoke Reigh but instead Vinsmoke Reiju Considering that Japanese names have been provided by our Japanese speaking users, the name is most definitely Reiju. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:44, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Really then show me several manga website of chapter that say that her name was Reiju Hoo boy. You're really going by the scanlation teams on this one? What a novel idea! I mean, it's not like they've ever screwed up while romanizing names or anything, that'd just be silly. In all seriousness, you should trust our translators over the scanlation teams - the former have proven knowledge of the Japanese language and romanization, while the latter is just trying to get chapters out ASAP for money.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:35, May 19, 2016 (UTC) I don't really know who i can trust scanlation or translation either way I did see one with the name reiju and most of it are reigh Yes, the v1 scan calls her Reige, but a v2 later updates to Reiju, meaning the latter is more trustworthy (until the good old raw come out). 01:07, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Picture What about a Clean version as the profile picture? CFKaligula (talk) 21:05, September 14, 2016 (UTC) We don't edit backgrounds out of pictures, so no. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:08, September 14, 2016 (UTC) order of appearance? when Reiju was crawling on the floor, bleeding, I think that was the aftermath of what went down between her and Pudding, what do you guys say, should we change it? FirePit (talk) 01:58, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Let's wait for the next chapter or the chapter after that to find out. We may get the full story later on.--Fliu (talk) 02:27, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Devil Fruit User 2 One Piece Magazine confirmed she have an unnamed, unclassified Devil fruit. Shouldn't we reconsider what are scientific enhancements and what aren't? Rhavkin (talk) 15:34, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Not unless we have any solid evidence that distinguishes the two. Reiju is Poison Pink and has demonstrated only poison abilities that would fit with her enhancements. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:35, July 21, 2017 (UTC) But it should still be noted somewhere, so... Where? Rhavkin (talk) 16:57, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Should I remind you that a past databook stated that Sabo was dead? Supplemental media outside of the manga make mistakes all the time. Let's not mention anything about a Devil Fruit until it's confirmed in the manga first. 00:05, August 2, 2017 (UTC) That just your way of looking at it. You might also say that supplemental media repeat information given till that point so at that time it was Sabo was dead. Going by that definition, we saw Reiju's DF power in the manga but it wasn't specified. Rhavkin (talk) 06:10, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Reiju's Vivre doesnt mention anything about a DF at all she doesn't even have anything on the DF section unlike all of those unconfirmed DF users which fruits was not named in the vivre card (e.i. supernovas, san juan wolf, beast jailers and so on) I really think I was a mistake on the part of the magazine just like how they announce Sabo is dead. 20:43, August 1, 2019 (UTC) The Vivre card also said Carmel's DF was unknown. Rhavkin (talk) 20:47, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Yeah they do that they listed hawkins fruit as unknown too eventhough it is already revealed in the manga. The problem is that they always list fruit users and not name the fruit but in reiju's case they never stated she have a devil fruit as in it was not even hinted she have one at all. They are 2 different cases. 22:10, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Reiju does not have a Devil Fruit. The card says her poison abilities come from the genetic modifications. It's clear the magazine erroneously thought it was DF-related before the Vinsmokes' abilities were properly introduced. 07:44, August 2, 2019 (UTC) So what are we gonna do with the article now? Should we delete the part about the devil fruit? And quote it in trivia? 11:38, August 2, 2019 (UTC) just becauss she hasnt been shown haveing any other abilites doesnt mean the magaizine was wrong unless an offical statement or chapter reveals info contradicting this just wait to find out it wont kill any one to wait and see were Eiichiro Oda decides to take her character powersFacts over opinions